Betrayal of a Sparrow
by True Pirate
Summary: The child the Pearl took captive during a raid on Barbadoes after killing her parents, and being abandoned by her uncle. Once captive, turned crewmember of the ship, Rachel turns against her captain with an unintentional hatred towards Jack Sparrow.
1. Away From It All

A look of pure hatred glared at the captain, sea green eyes holding a deep sense of anger and… yes, slight fear peering from beneath a curtain of matted crimson hair, "Damn you, Jack Sparrow." The girl's voice came in a cold hoarse tone, passing her pale lips in a manner of true despise for the smirking man who stood before her, the man she had once considered closer than any brother.

"Damn you to pass the bloody gates of Hell and ne'er return…" she continued, a small tear dropped, rolling down her cheek, the charcoal that lined her foggy optics smearing, a line of gray following the tear.

"Rachel, love, you mustn't hold a grudge now… we may meet again some day." Jack said in a mocking way.

"We will, mark me." The 15-year-old wiped her face with a bound hand, "And

when we do, I swear… I will kill you."

The captain straightened in sarcastic surprise, "You will, now?"

"Don't be so doubtful, Jack… I've been on the Pearl for three years, now."

"Yes, love, you have, and now it's time to turn and walk." He moved his hand in a circular motion to indicate just how she was to turn.

Rachel turned her head and looked off the ship, into the clear water below.

"Off the plank missy!" a voice cried from the crew.

She sighed and took a breath in, walking to the end of the board, then turning back once more to the crew, "Nice working with you, Jack." Rachel said, saluting, then jumped three times, the board no longer under her feet.

Falling with nothing to hold, then a splash and Rachel plunged into the sea, swimming back to the surface as best she could with her hands bound.

"Goodbye love!" Jack yelled from the ship, waving his hat in farewell, "Goodbye…" he sighed, placing the hat back onto his head.

The crew scurried about the ship, returning to their original stations, Jack the only one not moving, but staring out at the island.

"What wind to catch, Jack?" a man asked from the main deck, looking at the captain.

"Huh? Oh, uh… that way…" he said, waving a hand out to sea, then looking back at the island, watching as Rachel staggered onto the beach, "I'm sorry… Barbossa, mate." He whispered, eyes becoming downcast.

**...o.O.0.O.o...**

Rachel stumbled onto the shore, pulling a knife from the belt at her waist and clumsily cutting the ropes off of her hands.

"I hate that man…" she mumbled, looking around the almost nothing of an island.

**...o.O.0.O.o...**

"Jack..?"

The man, after a few seconds, looked up, "Yea?"

"Are you alright?" the pirate nodded in reply.

"Uh, I'm fine… never been better." He said, nodding again, "On your way." Jack walked past the man and into his cabin, closing the door behind him. He sat in a wooden chair, putting his feet on the desk in front of him and leaning back on the back to legs of the chair.

"Bloody 'ell, she… did she deserve that?" Jack asked himself over and over again, shaking his head.

"She did. The brat handed over the navigations… Not too good with redheads, eh?" he took a bottle of rum from the desk and took a swig of the alcohol.

**...o.O.0.O.o...**

Rachel sighed and sat on the sandy beach, against a palm tree, pulling a stone on a piece of cord from her left pocket, "Why?" she asked of no one, putting the clear blue jewel around her neck and tucking it under the man's button down shirt she wore.

She stood up, beginning to walk down the shoreline, bare feet making small splashes of water with each step.

Again, Rachel took the gem out, her eyes almost reflecting in its clarity What is so special about it? she wondered, trying to imagine the possibilities, the only thing coming to mind being it's worth. After all, they had traded it for barely nothing, a map. A map to nowhere… nothing.

She sighed and looked out to sea, a storm forming on the horizon, but looking at just the right, time, she spotted a ship, not too far from the island.

Sudden hope brought to the girl's face, she waved and jumped, yelling and trying to catch the eye of anyone who might see her there.

Fortunately… or fortunately for the moment, someone spotted her and the ship bean to turn slowly, sails catching a gust of pre-storm wind.

"What are you doing here, Miss?" a surprised voice called from the ship.

"Miss?" another man came to the railing, a look of fear coming over him.

The man walked backwards and turned to the rest of his crew, "We can't have this woman aboard the Voyage." He muttered, looking back out at her, someone already having gotten a longboat out and into the water.

"Why not? You afraid she's bad luck?" a man laughed.

"No… idiot, that's one of Jack's."

"Well, then why would she be here?"

He sighed, "Because of the map."

"Hello." Rachel muttered as the longboat approached the island, her eyes widened as she realized the ship was flying no colors. Pirates?

"'ello Miss." The young man in the longboat gave her a half smile, his ice blue eyes meeting hers.

She walked farther out into the water, rejecting the hand he held out to help her in the boat, but jumping in with ease.

Sitting as far as possible from him, Rachel clutched the cuff of her right sleeve in a fist and put a protective hand over her tattooed arm.

"So, would I have the honor of an introduction?" he asked, the half smile still on his face.

"Uh… Rachel, I'm Rachel." She said, offering her left hand.

He took it and kissed it, a disgusted look coming over Rachel's face as she yanked the hand away.

"Sorry." He said, them nearly to the ship, "Are you hurt?"

Rachel shook her head, confused, then nodded, realizing that he was referring to her pulling away.

His half smile returned, "We'll get you to a medic when you get to… wherever you are going. By the way, I'm Adrian."

"Nice to meet you, look… I don't mean to be a bother, but where is this ship going?"

Adrian shrugged, "I suppose where you belong, first."

Belong… that got a smile out of her I belong on the Pearl…

"Actually… I think… can you take me somewhere… on the water?"

"The... water?" Adrian raised an eyebrow.

"Eh... never mind."

As the longboat was pulled out of the water, the two sat in silence, Adrian again being refused the helping hand out of the boat.

"Hello there, Miss." the captain stepped foreword.

"He-hey..." she looked down, knowing now who this was, and knowing that he would recognize her.

He smiled, "May I ask what you were doing on that island?"

"What are you talking about? I live there..."

He nodded slowly, "Except for the fact that that is an uncharted island. No one lives there."

"I live there." Rachel rolled her eyes, "Now, if you'll let me go, I have to make sure my stew doesn't burn..." she attempted to walk past him, grabbed by her right arm. She winced, hoping he didn't look.

The captain glared at her, pulling up the sleeve, the blue inked vines intertwined with an anchor running up her forearm now revealed, just below it, a calligraphic name, "Barbossa?" he gave her a questioning look, gripping her arm tighter as she tried to pull away.

"Yes." she muttered, looking down and still tugging at his grasp.

Turning her hand over, another brand was shown, a tiny sparrow and a dark red "P".

"Very nice, Miss Barbossa. Have you been stranded by ol' Captain Jack?"

"No..." she lied, pulling her hand away, this time succeeding.

"Then why were you on that island?"

"I told you.. I live there."

He raised an eyebrow, "And that would explain why I gave you this three days ago?" he took the sapphire and raised to her eye level.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." she said, crossing her arms and looking the other way.

"Look, Miss Barbossa... don't get into these types of situations.. Your captain is gonna find you dead on the main deck before either of you knows what happens if you're not careful." he glared.

"Why is this such a huge deal?" she asked, looking back with one eye.

He laughed, "Do you know what this is?"

"Of course not." Rachel said, closing his hand over the gem and taking it off her neck.

"I thought not."

"So we both were correct." She laughed, "Now may I go?"

"No."

Rachel sighed, "I don't see what good I'm doing here..." she said in an annoyed tone, "What do you want?"

"The map."

"You have the bloody map."

He nodded, then his brown eyes narrowed, "And I need the last piece of this puzzle."

"Piece? That really does.. not sound too pleasant." Rachel said with a fearful look on her face.

"Silas, take her below."

"Below?" Rachel struggled as this man and another dragged her below deck, Adrian following, "I don't like below! THERE'S RATS!"


	2. Wanting the Answers

A loud rap came at the door, Jack looking towards it and dropping the empty rum bottle, "Who is i'? he asked in an annoyed and drunken tone.

"Jack! We're headed into a storm..." the voice from the outside came.

The captain stood, the front legs of his wooden chair slamming to the ground. He walked to the door and opened it.

"What're your orders?"

"Control the ship.." Jack snapped, looking past the pirate, "You know what to do in a bloody storm."

The man nodded, turning and telling the rest of the crew what to do, Jack following waveringly and relaying orders.

Noticing a something out of the corner of his eye, Jack turned, looking out. A ship.

"Josheme..." Jack muttered.

"Aye?"

"What ship is that?"

The man came over, taking a spyglass from his pocket, "They have no flag," he said, squinting, "It looks like... the Voyage somethin'"

"Voyage Trade." Jack said under his breath, "I was afraid of that.." he looked up suddenly, "I want full canvas!

"Jack're you mad?" Josheme asked, "We're headed into a storm!"

"I said to raise the sails." Jack restated, walking... erhm, staggering back to his cabin and slamming the door behind him.

**...o.O.0.O.o...**

Rachel fell into a cell, the door slammed behind her as she crawled to the back, pulling her legs close, hugging her knees to her chest in a sense of security. She huffed a piece of red hair from her face, "Well... this is a nice touch."

Adrian sat on a box near the cell, looking at her in curiosity, "Why didn't you tell the captain any incentive?"

"There's nothing to tell." she looked the other way.

"Uh, huh."

"Fine!" Rachel laned closer to the bars, "You really want to know?"

Adrian nodded, smiling and leaned closer.

Rachel smirked, "Too bad. 'cause I ain't gonna tell ya." she laughed at the look on his face, leaning back in contentment for the moment.

Gaze shifting slowly back to Adrian, she noted that his eyes had not moved, "How long are you going to sit there and stare at me?" she asked in annoyance.

"How long will ya give me?"

"Ugh.." Rachel rolled her eyes.

Adrian shrugged, "Hey, I'm just keeping watch."

Rachel looked around the room, a sudden picture of the Pearl coming to her mind, "I.. if I tell you... will you go away?"

"Might." Adrian said, leaning closer again.

"Ehm, well..." she started, not a good start, really, "Well, I kind of.. have you heard of the Black Pearl?"

"Only in stories." he laughed, "Why?"

"I..."

Adrian smiled, his icy eyes not so annoying or threatening anymore, "It's okay. Go on."

"I was just on that ship."

"The Pearl?" he laughed again, then saw the serious look on her face, his growing so.

She rolled her eyes, "I know.. but the Black Pearl is not a legend. She's real.. and.. I was kidnapped by them in a raid three years ago. They killed my mother... and my uncle just ran away."

"I'm sorry." Adrian's eyes softened.

"Stop apologizing, I'm not a threat." she said in annoyance, "Besides.. I was better off with Sparrow than on my own."

"Or... that's what I thought." she said, eyebrows furrowing, "But really, the whole reason I was on the island.. was that stupid gem.. and your captain."

Adrian looked at her, raising an eyebrow, "Captain Brusone?"

"Sure.. whatever that defrauder's name is." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I don't see how..."

"I know. At gunpoint I was threatened to hand over the map Jack had given me for safekeeping, thinking no one would suspect the little pirate captive to be holding something of such value... he was wrong. And when I refused to give it to him, the next thing I knew, I was walking the plank.."

She laughed, "So, at first meeting, I suppose I can hate Captain Burntscone or.. whatever his name is."

**...o.O.0.O.o...**

Jack squinted into the wind, attempting to get a better look at the ship that sailed closer by the moment, still, the raised sails of the Pearl putting more distance between them.

Sighing, he paced back and forth in his cabin, glancing out the window every second or so, "Come storm.. Come storm..."

**...o.O.0.O.o...**

"Adrian?" a man appeared about halfway down the stairs, eyeing the two.

"Mhhmm?" Adrian responded without looking up.

The pirate shifted, "You may want to come up here. And bring the girl."

"The girl has a name..." Rachel muttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." he laughed evilly, "Miss Barbossa."

"What about her?" Adrian asked.

A loud, harsh voice could be heard yelling commands from above deck, the man looking up, then back at them," Just bring 'er." he growled, then walked back up the stairs.

"Come on." Adrian took a key from his pocket, unlocking the cell, "We'd better get up there.."

Rachel nodded, pushing the door open and stumbling as she got out, Adrian catching her arm to help her regain balance, "Careful."

"Thanks." she smiled, brushing herself off and following him up the stairs and above deck where Captain Brusone and a couple other crewmembers stood.

The captain confronted her, "Turn around." he said, pointing out over the Caribbean sea, to a sip with black sails.

She did so, then quickly looked down, "That's nice."

"Have you seen that ship?" he asked, moving around to face her.

"I don't recall."

He laughed, "Don't recall, eh? Would this refresh your memory?" pushing Rachel closer to the edge of the ship and holding a knife to her throat, she sucked in a breath of air, a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"What are you doing?" she asked, not daring to look his way.

Brusone nodded at the cannons that aligned his ship, smirking, "These cannons would destroy the whole of that ship there. Shall we go for a test run?"

Rachel bit her lip, a pained look on her face, "I... I.."

"Or can we not destroy your lovely Captain Sparrow?" he tightened his grip on her, the knife seeming to press harder as he held her farther over the water

Tears welled in her eyes as Rachel opened her mouth, "I.. don't care. Shoot. Kill him. Kill them all."


	3. Death of the Sparrow?

"Good, Miss..." Captain Brusone realeased the edge of the blade a bit, "Thank you so kindly for being cooperative."

"Not that I was given a choice." Rachel muttered between short gasps of air.

"Of course you were." he smirked, "I gave you the command to shoot or not."

"And if not, die."

"Perhaps.."

"It was better not to take a chance, You wouldn't have brought down the Pearl anyway." she said, laughing through the pain on her adolescent face.

Still holding the girl over the crashing, foaming sea, the captain laughed, "If I'm not mistaken, your life is still literally in my hands."

Rachel blinked more tears away, "Kill me too, then. I'm not afraid. I fear nothing. And you will have been rid of the crew most threatening your kingship of the sea."

"Oh, I have no intention in killing you, my dear."

"Then why do you keep me here?" she asked, head dropping, but her green eyes still taking in the veiw of the Black Pearl.

He laughed, looking back at her crew, "Miss Barbossa 'ere wants to know why she's aboard the Voyage..." Brusone said in an amused tone.

Rachel shook her head, going limp and ready to fall, itching to plummet into the dejected, yet somehow inviting waters below.

Captain Brusone pulled the girl up, tilting her head back and glaring into her eyes, though she still focused on the ship in the distance, "Miss Barbossa.." he pinched her chin, forcing her to look his way, "I will not tolerate this, you will learn to cooperate with my doings aboard this vessel and obey my bidding, do I make myself clear?"

Rachel stood in silence for a moment, frowning, then her eyes brightened, tears still lining them, "Crystal."

"Very well." he tossed her aside, Adrian running to help her up, "Fire, men!" he yelled, and the cannons were lit, a row of artillery shooting off and the Pearl gaining a hole with each blow.

"NO!" Rachel cried, pulling away from Adrian, running back to Brusone, "You-"

"You.. Miss, told me to fire."

"You, you confinding, deluding... DEFRAUDER!"

"Please, just, settle.." Adrian's voice came into the argument.

Rachel turned and glared at him, "Settle?" she cried, "How can you tell me to settle at a time like this? The bloody cannons are still going! The Pearl is in flames and charred near to the bone and you,"she pointed a finger at Captain Brusone, her glare shifting into his direction, "are the one to blame for it all!"

He smirked, "My fault? Now, how do ye figure that?"

"You know how I figure it, Burnt.." her eyes shifted nervously, "Scone."

"Brusone.." Adrian whispered to her loudly, and trying hard not to laugh.

"Knew that.." she said quietly, then looked back at the captain, "Brusone!"

"Rachel, is it?" Brusone stepped closer, pushing her along as they walked over the main deck, Adrian keeping an eye open for as they moved father away.

"Rachel works."

"Good then, Rachel. Rachel, About Jack..."

"This isn't about Jack." she said, cutting him off as he drifted, "It's about you breaking down the one thing I had to call a home."

"The Black Pearl?" an amused tone carried the captain's voice, "That ship could no longer be considered a man's home than could one live upon it."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that the Black Pearl is no place for someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Rachel turned and faced Brusone, "Someone like me? And what kind of someone am I?"

He smiled, "A woman, Miss Barbossa."

"But a pirate, nonetheless." she retorted, "And I have the full able bodied ability that you have! I could kill you now and love every moment for what you just did."

"Is tha' right?"

She nodded, not letting up on her cold stare, "I have nothing left that I care for."

"Do you not?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, "I think I know of one thing..."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Jack Sparrow."

"No."

"Oh?"

"No!" Rachel turned away, hiding her face from him.

Captain Brusone glanced at Adrian, "Take 'er below again. She'll 'ave the livin' quarters in the brig."

Adrian looked at Rachel, then back at his captain, "Sir, I-" he stopped for a moment, looking away as well, "I will."

Rachel pulled her arm away as he reached for it, "No. I'm not going, I'm not going to stay here, I'm going back to the Pearl, and you can't stop me, you can't and if you think that you will, I.. I... I will.. I'll kill you."

"Will ya, now?" Captain Brusone laughed, the rest of the crew standing on deck, devoid of Adrian, laughing as well, "Miss Barbossa..." his laughter ceased, "You need to understand something."

She stepped back, "What would that be, Mr Brusone?"

"First of all, that you don't call me "Mr", Captain wil do."

"You are not my captain."

He ignored her, "Secondly, you cannot simply leave, the Pearl is gone, along with all that were on it."

"I can get out of here. I have to, I won't just.. sit here and.. No." she looked down, slightly flustered, "I.. I..."

"It's alright, Rachel." Brusone said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder, "You let him go, that's what you meant to do all along, you told him you would kill him, and apparently now was the correct time."

"But, I..."

He smiled, "I understand, you didn't truley mean for it to go this far..."

"No.. I-" she stopped, "I wanted to.. I hate him, but I just thought..."

"Thought what?"

"Just.. that it would be different."

"Taking a life is never a beautiful thing, Rachel."

She bit her lip, "I know... I didn't mean that.. Oh, I don't know... Just.. I didn't think I would actually..."

The captain walked her carefully down the stairs into the brig, "I knew you would." he smiled, "It was a good act. A mercy killin'."

"I... suppose, but-"

"Rachel, don't worry yerself over it, now. Get some sleep." he said, opening the cell door, Rachel walking in willingly.

"Thank you." Rachel said, smiling slightly at the captain through the bars.

"You may in the end, my dear." he said under his breath, locking the door behind her and walking back up the stairs, "You may in the end..."


	4. The Truth For Sails

Flinging the door of his cabin open, Capatin Brusone sighed, falling into the seat at a desk and opening a drawer.

Pulling out a small cube, Brusone rolled it onto the desktop, the gold landing upon the open sea on the map spread upon the desk.

"Damn." he muttered, dropping the cube again, it landing in the same place.

"Open sea is the target, Brusone."

The captain jumped at the sound of Rachel's voice, looking up, "What are.. how did you..?"

She rolled her eyes, "You know Adrian doesn't lock my door..."

"That explains how. What are you doing?" he opened the drawer, dropping the gold cube back into it.

"Enlightening you, apparently."

"So it would seem?" he sighed in annoyance, standing, "Please. Walk with me."

She nodded, following him out the door of the cabin.

"Why are you here?" he asked, walking over the deck, his eyes looking out to the sea.

"I want to know something."

"So do I."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "Alright, then."

"How do you know about my intentions of target?" he asked, turning to her, then back to the ocean veiw.

She remained silent, eyes down.

Captain Brusone ducked, looking up at her, "Mind telling me?" his voice was forceful, but patient.

"Yes."

"I see." he sighed.

Rachel moved away, jumping and sitting upon the ship's railing, "Actually..." her green eyes shifted a bit, "I could.. but... for a price?"

"A price?"

She nodded, "I want you to find me a ship."

"Now, what is a 12-year-old going to do with a ship?"

"I'm 16, as of yesterday. And that's my buisness." she waved a hand out to sea, glancing at the man, "Do we have a bargain?"

"No." he said, whirling around, reaching out and nearly pushing her into the water.

Rachel screamed, clutching his arm, "What are you-"

"Let her go!" a voice came, footsteps on the deck.

"Adrian, stay out of this." Captain Brusone said, not looking up.

Adrian continued walking, "I said, let her go." he pointed a gun to the captain's head, cocking it.

"No! Adrian! Stop it!" Rachel cried, the man's grip getting tighter around her neck as he advanced.

He stopped, putting one foot foreward, "I'm just..."

"Don't... just.." Rachel's voice grew strenuous, "I'm.."

Captain Brusone laughed, "Pull that trigger, Miss Barbossa goes overboard, Adrian. I'd just put the gun down and get yourself back below."

"And if I don't pull it, you toss her aside anyway."

Rachel struggled, trying to get out of the captain's hold, "Get.. off!" she gasped, "I can... tell you... what..." she stopped for a moment, "I know... what you.. are looking.. for..."

His grip released gradually, "Really, now?"

She nodded slowly, falling limply to the floor, "I know what.. you want..."

Brusone laughed, kneeling to just above her level, "What do I seek?"

"Open sea..." Rachel smirked.

He stood, a disgusted look on his face that was aimed at her turning to Adrian, "Go."

He stared coldly for a moment, his eyes meeting with Rachel's, "Please?" she asked, sitting up.

"Fine." he said cooly, turning on one heel and walking back down the stairs below deck.

"Now.. about what I'm headed for..." Captain Brusone's gaze drifted back to Rachel.

Rachel laughed in a pained way, "I can't tell.."

A hand reached out, pullin her up again, "Tell me, Miss.." Brusone ordered, his menacing face close her hers.

"You owe me a ship.." was the only reply.

After a moment of silence, Brusone dropped her again, pacing back and foth before her, "Miss Barbossa-"

"Yes?"

"I have the feeling you don't truthfully know what I'm headed for, or what I'm even wanting to head for."

She huffed a peice of red hair away from her eyes, "Of course I don't. I only know what Jack has told me of that map."

"What do you know of it?"

Rachel turned away, nothing more said.

"What do you know of it?" he repeated himself.

"I heard you, oh, daft one." she rolled her eyes, "And you owe me a ship."

"I never agreed to that."

"Of course not. And I never agreed to telling you anything."

The captain laughed evilly, "Perhaps if you were held over the sea again..."

"Funny, but I really don't seem to care." Rachel stood, walked away from him, Brusone falling into step with her.

He cut her path off and put a hand on her shoulder, "Tell me. And I will find you the grandest ship in the Caribbean.."

Rachel turned away, "You are a rotten liar, Brusone, and are no good at hiding it."

Brusone's laughter sounded to Rachel's back. It was cold, but knowing.

Rachel turned back to face the man, a new confidence burning in her eyes, "I don't think you have any idea what you're gettin' yourself into... You have no idea." she laughed, nodding to herself as she started to walk away.


	5. Talking It Out

A seemingly empty Caribbean sea laid ahead, glittering blue surface nearly a glossy mirror beneath the Voyage Trade.

Rachel sighed, staring out over the shining water, leaning against the rail on the main deck.

"Miss Barbossa?"

She nodded unflinchingly at Captain Brusone's voice calling her name.

Another voice was added, "Get swabbin'" laughter was added to the end.

"Excuse me-" Rachel turned around, glaring at the other, "I don't think so."

The man raised his hand in back as a warning, Rachel wincing in advance, "I said to get-"

"I bloody heard ye." Rachel yelled, cutting him off and turning around, straightening.

Captain Brusone smirked, laughing in a somewhat hushed manner, "Your confidence overwhelms me."

"Glad to know I'm getting across to someone." She said in all seriousness, knowing still, that he was sarcastic.

"And I suppose, you still think you are going to end up captain."

"No, no… not of this ship. But my authorities skills have gotten much better since being aboard the Trade." Rachel muttered, grinning.

"Well, I've told you, Miss. I never agreed to that bargain." Brusone started walking.

She rolled her eyes, "And I told you. You will come around."

"Will I?"

Rachel nodded, "In time."

He came closer, looking down at her, "Jus' how much time are you expecting, Miss?"

She smirked, "As much time as I need."

"Ah." He raised an eyebrow, shaking his head as he started to walk away again.

"And there ye go, ignoring me again." Rachel said, following him.

"Ignoring you?" Brusone shook his head, "Of course not."

"Ah, that's what you think." She muttered, walking backwards, facing him.

He continued on, silent, blue eyes focusing on the horizon ahead.

"Told ye. Ignoring."

"Then, what do you want me to say?" Brusone asked, looking down at her, "You made it appear that the conversation was complete."

"But…" Rachel's eyebrows furrowed, "It's not."

"Then, by all means, continue." He made a hand gesture.

"I want the Trade." She said simply.

This was by far the boldest move Rachel had taken since being aboard this ship. Sure, she and Brusone had grown closer than captive/captain relationship… onto somewhat trusted friends. But after ordering Jack dead… and being let free about the ship, Rachel had grown on all the crew, a controlling sense rising to her the longer she stayed.

Two weeks now.

Rachel smiled, waiting for a reply, Brusone only making a face.

Then, after a near three minutes he spoke, "Miss Barbossa, I promised you no ship, and even if I had, though commandeered, I wouldn't give up the Trade to ye."

"Oh, but think of it…" she smirked, "How wonderful… an opportunity for you to start over, to find a new ship…"

"I do not want a new ship, Miss." He muttered, looking at her, "I intend to keep the Voyage Trade."

She nodded, walking again, then changing the subject.

"Did you ever learn anything new of that map?"

Brusone looked up again, yet again… ignoring her.

"Well… that was an interesting conversation." She laughed, patting his back as she walked in the other direction, past him, "Tah."

"Rachel?" a voice from behind called.

"Aye?" Rachel continued walking, guessing that whoever it was would catch up if they really cared to speak with her.

And as if to prove a point, Adrian fell into step with her, "I… heard that."

"Heard what?" she asked, not looking still, but knowing who it was now.

He laughed, "You told Brusone you wanted the Trade?"

"Yes."

"That's… crazy." Adrian shook his head.

"No, you just don't take a risk in life." She muttered, growing slightly annoyed with his presence, "Take what you can, give nothing back."

A confused look of… pain..? Came over her face as she thought about that sentence, Jack Sparrow coming to mind again.

"What is it?" Adrian walked backwards the way she had with Brusone.

"Nothing…" Rachel muttered, "I'm just… nothing."

"I'm not stupid, Rae."

"It's be really nice if you'd call me Rachel." She looked up, face returning to normal.

"Sorry."

"And stopped expressing regret."

"Sorr- ehm, yeah…" he laughed a little, "So, you really are serious about that deal?"

"I always was. I want a ship." Rachel said, nodding, "If you hadn't come in that night, I might've had one by now, too."

Adrian bit his lip, wanting to apologize, but knowing he wasn't the least bit sorry, "I… am, really glad you're here, though."

"So, I suppose what you did could be like... a way to attempt to keep me aboard this prison?" she muttered, "Adrian, I'd love…"

He looked up.

"To have you as... my ehm… first mate." She made a face, wondering what she had just gotten into, asking him to be a part of her crew: the crew that didn't exist. Yet.

"I need to…" she trailed off, mind wandering again, another thought of Jack coming.

Rachel shook her head, "God… make it stop."

"What?" Adrian had a kinder look than usual upon his face, yet confusion twitched the smile at the corners of his lips.

"Uh…" she shook her head again, "Nothing… I just… can't…"

"Can't what?" he stopped walking.

"Its Jack." She said, nearly ready to cry, "I just…"

"No, no, Rae, it's okay." Adrian took her by her sleeve, pulling her to the side, "I know… you really didn't…"

"No! You don't understand!" she cried, pushing him away, "I can't get it out of my head, it's not just that I'm upset, I can't live with this, I won't!"

Adrian flopped against the rail, "Look… I may not understand this fully, but… I can try, okay? I know a little, and what I do know is that you are scared."

"Scared?" Rachel's voice sounded surprised, "I'm not scared!"

"You are." He smiled at her.

"No, I'm not." She mumbled, slumping on the barrier rail next to him, "What would I be scared of, anyway?"

"A lot of things. I think," he laughed, "That the most likely thing… is that you are afraid of the Captain himself."

"Brusone?"

"No."

Rachel looked up in confusion, "Then who?"

A moment of silence came between them, "Jack..?"

He nodded, "Jack."

"But…" Rachel's eyebrows knitted, "How could I…"

Shrugging, Adrian looked at her, a small smirk forming on his face, "That's for me to know and you to find out." He said simply, then started to leave.

"Hey, I…" she started after him, "Why are you… I need to, ergh! Stop moving!"

"Yes?" he looked back at her, still walking, but turned around.

"Why are you… how can… what is…"

"One question at a time, Rae." Adrian said, stopping and turning around completely.

She rolled her eyes, "How can I fear some dead guy?"

"How do ye know he's dead?"

"I…" Rachel thought about this, maybe it was the reason she did fear, because she knew… somehow, somewhere, Jack could be alive.

"I think you might be right."

He nodded, "I'm right a lot of times."

"Well… I just… didn't think it had anything to do with that."

"With Jack you mean?"

Rachel shook her head, then stopped, in thought again, slowly nodding, "Yes."

"So, what do you think?"

"He's alive." Rachel said slowly, "I know it."


End file.
